OC X Miku X Luka
by JackDroid1999
Summary: When Miku and Luka meet their fave YouTuber which they both have a crush on will be like them back? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

One Night Kaito was coming home from a late-night recording session and as he opened the door to the joint home used by all of the Vocaloids he let out a tired sigh and he continued to walk in until he heard the giggling of girls. His first instinct was to grab the nearest blunt object as he was suspicious that it might be SCP-939 that might be luring him to his doom.  
Note: Yes that is an SCP Foundation reference.  
He slowly moved over to the next room and as he turned his head to view a strange electronic glow from the room he realized as he saw it was Miku and Luka on a Laptop watching a Youtube Video in their Pajama's. He decided to scare them so he slowly put his blunt object to the ground and slowly marched over to them until he scared them.  
"GAH!"  
Both girls screamed and when the realized who it was Miku grabbed an external mouse and started beating Kaito with it while she said  
"Kaito! Don't you dare scare us like that again! You Jerk!"  
"I'm sorry!"  
Luka had gotten Miku off him and then Barked at him  
"Why in the hell did you do that!"  
She then sighed and then said  
"Miku! Were missing the Video!"  
"Holy Leeks Your right!"  
They both ran over to the laptop and started watching it again. Kaito asked mockingly  
"Are you watching your love interest?"  
Luka answered for both of them  
"We're Not in love with him! Were just... some Fangirls. That's all."  
"Oh Please, Luka It's very obvious you two Have affections for him. I mean you two are already dating and now you want this guy. You do know there's me and Gakupo down the hall you know."  
Miku interrupted the conversation to point at the screen and said to Luka  
"Luka! Luka! he's on!"  
Luka said to her  
"He's so dreamy."  
Miku replied  
"Yeah, he is."  
Kaito only rolled his eyes and walked to his room. They were watching a Youtube video made by a Youtuber Named Blue-Pyroraptor and he had never revealed his name to any of his fans and doesn't plan on doing it soon. He was tall, Lightly built, light hint of facial hair and blue highlights in his black hair. He was finishing up telling a story About an annoying neighbor who is that kind of woman who had that 'may I speak to the manager' kind of personality and haircut'. When they unpaused the video Pyroraptor was finishing up with this doozy of a line  
"...And she was fined for breaking into my house and is going to be in jail for a week. So take that Karen! Now I'm making money AND I get to take a break from you. So guys Its been like two years and I have received so much support from you and now I think I should tell you my name."  
Both Miku and Luka gasp.  
"My name is..."  
A Title on the screen said 'Broadcast Interruption... Please stay tuned...' with elevator music and then after ten seconds he came back on the screen and said  
"...And that's my name. But seriously! did you actually think I would tell you my name? But on a serious note, I may not be able to make some video's for a while because I am moving to Japan. Now I'm not saying where but I will post some more videos after that. Thanks, everybody and stay Firey."  
The video was over and both Miku and Luka were excited.  
"Luka!"  
"yeah."  
"Can I have a celebratory kiss?"  
"Why?"  
"Becuase I'm so excited!"  
She rolled her eyes and said nicely  
"Ok."  
She moved in and her lips made contact with Miku's and as their lips left Luka asked Miku  
"Now why are you excited?"  
"Luka! He's going to be in Japan! He might be at one of our concerts! Or maybe he will be at our school! *Fangirl scream!*  
"Miku calm down. He may not be a fan or not even go to our school."  
"But its the biggest academy in all of Tokyo."  
"I know but odds are he might not meet us."  
Miku pouted and said grumpily  
"You really are a pessimist."  
Luka smiled and said  
"Miku would you like another Kiss."  
Miku grew a smile and said  
"Yes."  
They shared another kiss as they went to their shared room and said goodnight.  
****The Next Morning...!  
****In a Tokyo, Apartment Blue-Pyroraptor was removing his packed stuff which was Vocaloid stuff which mostly included Miku and Luka stuff such as a Poster with Miku and Luka on it and a Miku and Luka plushie. He loved them both as they were both smart, sweet and pretty but they already had each other and thought he can't have them (How wrong he was). His mother called for him to go to school.  
"Jackson are you ready to go to your first day to school?!"  
"Yes, Mom!"  
He Grabbed his Vocaloid backpack with a rainbow of colors of the Vocaloids and even a Microphone decal on the back of it and Ran off to his Mom's car to go to school.  
****Time Skip!  
****He was dropped off school in his mom's Minivan and he was Wearing a Baseball cap to hid his Blue highlights and as he said goodbye to his Mom he walked into the building. He was walking trying to find his Locker until he bumped into someone and it knocked his cap off and as soon as he noticed people were surrounding him asking for autographs, to be in his video's, etc. etc. As he was trying to find a way out. He heard a feminine voice yelling.  
"Hey! Leave Him Alone!"  
He looked over and as soon as he saw her he instantly knew it was famous pop star Hatsune Miku. He was squealing in his head as she was basically protecting him. Something no one else did for him before. She immediately told them all to scram in which they did because she is the most popular girl in school and also because you don't want to get into a fight with her; Just trust me you don't. As everyone left Miku realized who he was and was about to squeal until he put his hand over her mouth and ask her  
"Promise me you won't squeal. Alright?"  
She nods and he lets his hand go. Miku immediately thought to herself  
'Ok, Miku Calm down! You don't want for him to think your weird. Just stay Calm.'  
She then looks into his big blue orbs with her teal ones and was about to say something until he said something  
"Hey... Um... May I... Please Have your... Autograph."  
Miku turned beet red and asked the Young man  
"Why?"  
"Well... Um... I'm kind of a big fan of yours."  
Skindeep she was calm but blushing but on the inside, she was freaking out knowing that the guy she and Luka loves was actually a fan of theirs. Miku said  
"Of Course."  
He pulls out a piece of paper and Miku signs it. He smiles and Miku asked the young Black and Blue haired man  
"Would you like to go to the Music Room and see the rest of the Vocaloids?"  
Jackson's eyes lit up and he said  
"Sure!"  
****One trip across the school Later!  
****I the Music room the rest of them are there preparing their instruments for practice. There was Luka, Kaito, Meiko, Gakupo, Rin and Len, Haku, IA, Neru and Gumi. Luka asked the rest of them  
"Where the Hell is Miku?"  
Just as she said that Miku walked in with Jackson wearing his cap. Luka asked Miku  
"Where have you been? You're almost late for practice."  
Miku answered while Blushing  
"Well, I was Hanging out with my new friend."  
Meiko asks  
"So?"  
Miku removed his cap and everyone was surprised except for Luka who was Fangirling out along with Miku. Jackson was Blushing really hard and Meiko had to break up the constant fangirling.  
"Ok you two break it up he needs some space."  
Miku and Luka walked away and Rin offered Him something to drink  
"You want an Orange soda?"  
"Yes Please."  
Len pulled out a soda from the ice-filled cooler with a banana in his other hand and tossed it to him which he awkwardly dropped. He just couldn't believe he is with his fave band. He asked them  
"So what are you doing?"  
Haku told him  
"Well, we are about to practice so..."  
"Ok cool, cool. Mind if I join?"  
Miku and Luka ask him  
"You like music?"  
He answers with  
"Yeah. I have been raised in North Carolina most my life so I developed a love of songs on the guitar. He grabbed a guitar and started playing a quick thirty-second rendition of "Rain is a good thing" and it was pretty good. Not perfect by any means but was good enough for a concert.  
After an hour of talking, they were all going to class but Miku and Luka stopped Jackson and asked blushing red  
"Hey Um... Pyroraptor... Would you like to have lunch with us at this new buffet opening this Saturday?"  
"S-Sure."  
"Great!"  
He was walking away and they asked  
"Hey what's your name?"  
"My name? It's Jackson."  
"Ok."  
Miku and Luka were both giggling and very excited as they got to have lunch with their crush and fave YouTuber.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Miku and Luka were waiting outside the restaurant for Jackson and were Very Excited. Miku was wearing a teal skirt with a teal and white striped top and a white jacket on top. Luka was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a black top, and a Pink Jacket. They were both nervous as well as they both really hope that he would Like them back but that may not be certain. They were making sure everything is ready by not just double but triple checking everything from their clothes to their makeup to their Hair. Miku nervously asked her girlfriend  
"Hey, L-Luka?"  
"Yeah."  
"Do you Th-Think I look g-good?"  
Luka put up a warm smile and said to her  
"Don't worry You look perfect."  
A short Pause began and was ended when Miku asks  
"So we would be sharing him right?"  
"Of Course Miku! why wouldn't we?"  
Miku blushed and said  
"He's Just so Dreamy."  
Luka smiled which caused Miku to smile as well.  
****5 Minutes Later!  
****Jackson had Finally shown up and said while walking from a few feet away  
"Hey, Miku! Hey Luka!"  
"Hey, Jackson!"  
he walked over and blushingly shook their hands. He asked  
"How are you guys doing?"  
They both blushed, Giggled and said  
"Good."  
"Are you working on any new songs lately?"  
"No, we really haven't."  
"Well... You guys want to go inside?"  
"Sure."  
All three of them walked inside and the person waiting for the counter cracked a joke about Jackson being a "Very Lucky Man" which made Miku and Luka giggle like schoolgirls (Which they were) and Jackson only blushed. They then got their food. Miku had gotten a bunch of Leek Sushi, Luka had gotten a mountain of Tuna and Jackson had gotten some Crab Cakes, some Chicken and a Salad. Jackson cracked a Joke that was  
"Man I knew you two Love leeks and Tuna but It looks like you might just marry it."  
Miku and Luka both laugh and Jackson felt a bit proud of himself for that one. They started eating and they started talking to each other about Music, His Youtube Channel, and Eachother.  
Later after lunch at the park, Miku and Luka looked at each other and Miku asked  
"Hey, Jackson?"  
"Yeah."  
"We were wondering if... You would like to go to our concert this Saturday."  
"Sure, Of Course, I would go. Why wouldn't I."  
They both say at near unison  
"Great!"  
Luka Pulled A Ticket out of Purse and Hands to Jackson which he took with glee. After another hour of hanging out, they stopped outside of His house and they were waiting outside his door. Jackson said to the two girls  
"I had a great time today. You know spending time with some stars and all."  
They both said  
"We did too."  
Jackson said somewhat surprised  
"really?"  
Luka explained  
"Yeah! it was nice to spend time with our favorite YouTuber and everything."  
and Jackson could only blush.  
Miku asked Him  
"Hey, Jackson?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What would you think If a girl said they like you?"  
Luka could only facepalm as Jackson blushed a lot.  
"Well...I would be very surprised."  
They both ask  
"why?"  
"Well Despite my Internet Fame, Blue-Pyroraptor persona, and good looks I'm not very good with girls and I get very nervous around pretty girls like you two."  
He caught what he just said  
"I-I-I-I'm Sorry about that! what I meant was..."  
Miku started to say  
"Its Ok Jackson."  
Luka continued with  
"Yeah, that was very nice of you to say."  
They all blush around some awkward silence and Jackson said before going inside  
"Well, I guess I'll see you guys on Saturday."  
"Ok."  
"Bye Jackson."  
"Bye Miku, Bye Luka."  
He went inside and Miku and Luka walked back home.  
****Time Skip! Saturday Afternoon!  
****Miku and Luka were frantically trying to find the best clothes and Makeup to wear for when Jackson Visits them in the backroom after the concert. Miku brought out a Teal dress with a gold lining and asks Luka  
"Luka! Does this look good enough?"  
"Miku, Darling it looks perfect."  
"Really? what If he doesn't like it?!"  
"I like it so He'll like it as well."  
"Thanks."  
"Do you want a kiss?"  
"Yes."  
"Come here."  
They locked lips to share a kiss and Miku asked  
"Do you think Jackson's kiss would be just as good?"  
"I'm sure it will be."  
They both gave a warm smile as they went back to making themselves look good. Kaito walked in and asked them mockingly  
"So you two getting ready for your boyfriend?"  
Both Miku and Luka got a little pissed and Luka answered with  
"He's not our Boyfriend! We already have each other!"  
"Yeah and Now you want him in your little relationship."  
Miku sighed and Kaito continued with  
"You know..."  
Luka cuts him off and said  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, I know You and Gakupo are just down the hall. Seriously you Ice cream loving perv what the hell is wrong with you?!"  
Kaito shrugs and answers meekly  
"I just Like what I Like."  
Miku then showed him the way out.  
****Time Skip To After The Concert!  
****Miku and Luka were wearing their preferred clothes (Their concert clothes but with small details to spruce it up like how Luka unbuttoned her top to show some cleavage and Miku lowering her thigh-high boots a bit to a show A little bit more leg. as they waited for Jackson to arrive That was when he knocked on the door and asked  
"Miku, Luka? You wanted to see me?"  
Luka answered  
"Yeah, Jackson please Come In."  
As soon as he walked in Luka Grabbed him and pulled his face into her cleavage and Miku quickly began to lock the door.  
Jackson Mumbled while blushing like a madman  
"Luka. Can't breathe..."  
Luka sighed and let him and after he caught his breath Miku on his right and Luka on his left gave a kiss on his cheeks and they start explaining right away. They both said in near unison  
"Jackson we Love you!"  
Miku continued with  
"We Love you Jackson and we loved you since we first saw you on youtube!"  
Luka said  
"Yeah, we really do!"  
Jackson blushed to a new kind of red and he asked them  
"Arent you two already in a relationship with each other and all?  
The two girls blush and Luka explains  
"Yeah we are but we want you to be a part of it?"  
Miku then asked  
"The only question is... do you love us too?"  
Jackson said  
"I-I-I..."  
He breathed and out through his nose and continued  
"...Yeah, I do too. I think you two are smart, sweet, beautiful and just perfect. I love you both too."  
Miku gave him a long soft kiss and Luka proceeded to do so too and after that, they picked up by the shoulders and took him outside the room to the hallway. he couldn't help but ask  
"Where are we going?  
'Miku answered  
"We're going on our first date silly."  
He smiled and they kissed again as they went out together.  
****The end.****


End file.
